blackout_rugbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Skills
Technical skills cover the skills that rugby players need to have to be successful in the game. No player will be good at all the skills, so players will tend to specialise in those skills that are most important for the position they tend to play the most. Each player will have a maximum possible skill level that each individual skill can reach, which will vary from skill to skill. This maximum will depend on the skill's starting level when the player graduated from the Youth Academy. The maximum for each skill will be +40 levels over their starting skill level when they graduate. For example, a player who graduates from the Youth Academy with a Scrum skill of level 20 will have a Scrum skill maximum of level 60. Technical Skills Awareness A player’s ability to spot weaknesses and gaps in the defensive line in time to direct attacks towards them. Especially useful for the scrum-half and fly-half, who are often in the best position to shape the team’s attack. Catching This skill is used both to catch a ball passed to the player, as well as to catch a high ball that the player is competing for and also avoiding fumbling the ball when a player wins a lineout. Counter-Rucking This skill is used by defending players in a ruck to try and disrupt and slow down the attacker’s ruck ball, as well as actually stealing the ball and achieving a turnover. Kicking This skill is used both for place kicking (kick-offs and penalties kicks) and kicking out of hand i.e. kicking when in open play. A key skill for a designated kicker. Lineout Jumping This skill is used when jumping to compete for a thrown ball in the lineout. The lineout throws that require a player to jump to compete to win the ball are short, medium and long throws. Lineout Throwing This skill is used by a hooker to throw the ball into a lineout and governs how accurate the player is at throwing to their lineout target. Line-Breaking This skill is a prime attacking skill for a player carrying the ball, and involves spotting weaknesses and small gaps in the defensive line as the player approaches, and then using the best running angles to target them effectively. Maul This skill governs how effective a player is when competing in a maul, and covers both moving the maul in a desired direction, as well as protecting or trying to steal the ball within the maul. Passing This skill governs how good the player is at passing the ball. While you would like all your players to be good at passing, it is an important skill for the backs, and a key skill for a scrum-half. Rucking This skill is used by attacking players in a ruck to protect possession and produce quick ball. Scrum This skill determines how effective the player is in the dark arts of the scrum. An important skill for all forwards, but especially for the props. Tackling This skill covers the ability of the player to efficiently cover their defensive assignment, as well as the technical ability to make a tackle with maximum impact and chance of success.